


Cracked

by ticklingzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Immortal training, Immortals, Other worldly, Supernatural - Freeform, Talents, Training, Werewolves, abilities, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklingzayn/pseuds/ticklingzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid is a 19 year old girl living in Brighton when she gets booked to do a Vogue shoot, and there she meets the one and only, Harry Styles. They instantly click and before she knows it they're spending most of their time together. That's exactly when everything starts going downhill, and fast. Suddenly Astrid is being informed of all of these other worldly things, and dangers that they offer, and has no idea where to begin when it comes to trust. She's scared, confused, and sometimes... a little cocky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for the first 4-5 chapters being quite slow in progression, but it's mostly because I want you to get a background of Harry and Astrid and basically 'who' they are before it gets crazy.

"This restaurant is amazing, I was almost going to ask how you could afford it, but then I remembered that your parents are rich." I laughed. "I love being rich." Tam said, flipping her hair. I laughed, "You're a goose." 

My phone began to buzz and I reached my hand into my pocket to silent it. "I'm going to head to the bathroom, real quick." I told her, as I headed off towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom I pulled out my phone and called my nan back, "Hey. You okay?" I asked her. "Oh I'm fine dear, are you having fun?" She asked, sounding cheerful. I laughed, "Yes nan. Why'd you call?"

The phone was silent for a moment and then she laughed, "I forgot dear. I'll call you if I remember. Love you." and the phone hung up. I giggled to myself, she's the cutest. 

Her old age does often make her forget why she does things, but it's never bad and often times it's just really adorable, unless she forgets she's cooking something on the stove. Then, it's bad. 

"Hey." Someone whispered right as I was about to leave the bathroom. I stepped back in, "Hello?" I asked, confused as to why someone was making conversation in the bathroom. "Do you know One Direction are here? Like the whole team, all the boys, Lou, Gemma. All of 'em." The anonymous person whispered. I was confused, One Direction were here? "Oh. Thanks." I whispered, and left . in a hurry.

I'm not and never have been a huge fan of boy bands. Don't get me wrong, One Direction's music is great, I have it on my Ipod. I just don't obsess, know all of their names or have photos of them on my phone. I do think they are attractive though, who couldn't.

I walked back over to the table where Tam was seated, "Did you know One Direction are here?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide, "I hate them. Lets leave." She said, sternly. "What? No. We don't have to leave because of them. It's your birthday, don't let a stupid boy band ruin it. Plus they're across the room. Not even close to us." I told her, as I reached my arm out to stop her from standing. 

She sighed, "Fine." Tam hates One Direction. She thinks terrible things about them, for no reason either. She swears to me that she hates their music, but I doubt that. She loves Justin Bieber's music, but not One Direction's? Impossible.

"Look, one of 'em is getting up and heading right towards us." Tam said, tapping on the table. I looked over to them, the one with the light brown hair with a slight fringe was getting up. "He's going to the buffet." I reassured her. "You have to go right past us to get there." She said, smirking. I gave her a confused look, and ignored what she said. As the boy passed us Tam whispered to me, "Get ready to burst into laughter." 

A few minutes later, when the boy came walking past again Tam stuck her foot out, and the boys food fell all over me as he fell to the ground. Spaghetti. I tried to stay calm, this was my newest dress, now ruined with a red orange mess.

Tam's face fell into an O shape, and she continued to apologize. "I'm so sorry Astrid. I can buy you a new one I promise. I didn't mean for his food to fall on you." She whispered to me. I just glared at her, I knew she didn't mean to, but still.

Another boy from the table came jogging over to us quickly, "Oh I'm so sorry about Louis, he's clumsy." The second boy said as he grabbed the spaghetti from my dress, and placed it on the plate. "I'm Harry." He said, as he reached his hand out to shake mine. I stared at his hand soaked in the sauce. "Oops, sorry." He laughed. 

"It's fine. I can clean myself up." I said, motioning to him that he could stop. "Wait here." He said, and rushed off. "Where else would I go?" I mumbled. Tam stared at me, "I'm sorry Astrid. I ruined this didn't I?" She asked. "Tam it's fine. Please stop apologizing." I begged her. She smiled, "You're my bestfriend." I smiled back.

A woman who looked about 25 came over to me and grabbed my hand. "Let me clean you up. I will make you look brand new." She said, looking confident. 

She took me to the bathroom and pulled out a stick of something. "This is my stain remover, it's basically a washing machine in a stick." She laughed, and began rubbing it on the dress. In 5 minutes my dress looked as new as the day I saw it in the shop. "Thank you so much." I said, pulling her into a hug. Usually I wasn't one to just hug someone, but she really saved my dress. 

"This is what I do." She smiled. "But hey, you're really pretty. Would you want to be in a photo shoot next week? I'm a makeup artist and hair dresser, I'd love to do your makeup and hair. I guess it could make-up for what Louis did" She said. I nodded, "Sure. I love makeup, and fashion." I told her. "Great! By the way, I'm Lou." She said, and I shook her hand. She smiled at me, and handed me a piece of paper with her number on it, along with an address. "Come here, at 8 am, next week. Feel free to text or call me anytime!" She said, pointing to the address.

I nodded my head, "Okay. Thanks again." I told her. She smiled and left the bathroom. I checked myself over in the mirror, and fixed my hair. My long dirty blonde hair was now a bit of a mess. I combed it out with my fingers, and made it look as decent as possible.

I walked back out of the bathroom and back over to me and Tam's table. "You look brand new!" Tam cheered, standing up and taking a look at me. "Flawless." She laughed. "And they cleaned up the mess so let's just forget this happened and finish eating. Sleepover at my house later to make up for this. We can stuff our face and watch movies!" Tam smiled, pretending to shove food in her mouth. 

"Deal. Next time though Tam, no being a jerk! It obviously isn't a great idea. You probably really embarrassed him." I said, sounding like a mother. I do tend to be like a mum to Tam, she's such a troublemaker, while I'm always the 'good girl'. 

"Fine. It's not my fault he's such a klutz though." Tam laughed. I sighed, "Sure." Tam stared at me for a moment. "Did you see that curly brown haired boy though?" Tam asked me. I nodded, "Yeah, that's Harry." I told her.

"He looked like a sweet heart, but he could probably be such a bad boy at times." She winked at me, smirking. I laughed, taking a drink of my water. "I'm sure he could be."

"Oh come on Astrid! You're so boring sometimes! You need to talk to him, you obviously like him." She said sternly. 

She thinks I like him? What a joke, I could never. I would never ever get involved with a celebrity, that would never turn out well. Plus, I'm very nervous around people, I'd probably make a fool of myself. 

I shook my head. "No way Tam, I don't like him. You know me, I'm into sweet guys who don't date every girl they see." I told her. Tam gave me a "Seriously?" look. 

"What?" I asked. "He probably doesn't date every single girl he sees, media makes him look like that I bet!" Tam said. Why was she so pushy about this? About 10 minutes ago she wanted to leave just because they were in the restaurant with us. Now she wants me to become friends with one of them?

"Tam... what's going on? What are you on about?" I asked her. She just stared at me. "Seriously." I said. 

"You never date anyone and Harry obviously liked you, I mean I think he did. I've never seen anyone look at you like that. Come on." She insisted. "I'm sorry." I said, setting my napkin on the table and standing up. "I need to go." I told her, and I grabbed my purse.

"No please! We can go back to my place, just please don't leave me on my birthday you're all I have today Astrid." Tam begged, grabbing my hand. 

She's right, I'm all she has tonight. Her parents are always out on business, and they couldn't be home today. And she doesn't have many friends at school, mostly because she acts out all the time and no one wants to be friends with her and risk getting in trouble.

Deep down Tam is a great person, but she hides behind her 'hardcore bad girl' attitude. If only people would actually get to know her, she wouldn't be so alone all the time. 

I barely remember how Tam and I met. We were so young, probably 5 or 6 years old. I was outside in my backyard when I heard a shout from someone across the yard. I saw Tam running towards me laughing, spinning and waving to me. Ever since that day we've been best friends.

"Let's go home." I told her, and gripped her hand tighter. She set the money down on the table and smiled at me. "Thanks for being a great friend." Tam whispered to me as we left the restaurant. She suddenly stopped and pulled me into a hug, "Really, thank you Astrid. You're the best friend I could ever ask for. I could never wish for anything more than you as a friend. You mean so much to me." She babbled into my ear.

My eyes started tearing up. "It takes two to be best friends, so thank you." I told her, and patted her back. She pulled back and smiled at me. 

There's nothing better than looking your best friend in the eyes and seeing happiness in them. Her eyes were usually dull, sad, and emotionless. She's always had trouble showing any emotion other than anger, and sarcasm. But not tonight, tonight I saw happiness and light. 

"Don't worry Tam, I'm always here, I will always be here. I will never leave you." I told her, as we walked back to the car. She just smiled at me, but the smile spoke a thousand words.


	2. 2.

"Ah! You know what I forgot to tell you?" I giggled, setting down the bag of chips that I had previously been eating non stop. "What?" Tam laughed, pausing Frozen the movie. 

"Lou Teasdale invited me to a photo shoot next week! She knows One Direction or something I think, I mean she was sitting with them. She must be great at hair and makeup, maybe I can have tips or what not." I said, gulping down some soda.

Tam froze and her eyes widened, she broke out in a huge grin and jumped up into the air, "Astrid! Do you know how amazing this is for you! You could make it big because of this! You could finally break into Fashion and Makeup because of this! Astriiiiiid!" Tam screamed at the top of her lungs, and jumped around, flailing her arms in the air.

I paused to think for a moment, Tam was right. This could be my time to shine, to show what I can do. I've spent so many years practicing my makeup, hair, modeling, all of it, and now I've been given the chance to show what I got. I can do what I've always dreamt of doing, and I can do it to my full potential because it's an actually photo shoot and not some friend who's photographing me.

I started smiling a stupid grin, and jumped up with Tamara. "I can't believe this! Tam this is amazing!" I shouted, jumping around with her. Tam stopped, and grabbed her laptop, pulling it over to us. She opened up the web cam and fixed the angle so it pointed to both of us, "Let's take photos before you become famous." She said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and snapping photos on the laptop. 

"Tomorrow we're skipping school! We're going out and doing everything we want to do, we can spend as much as we want! I got so much extra money for my birthday!" Tam explained, pulling some money out from the box under her bed. Extra money? When does she not have 'extra' money? She's an absolute goof.

"I can't use your money, I'd feel terrible you know that. We can just go to the park, have a picnic, run around and act like fools." I told her, and she smiled and nodded her head in agreement. 

She knew that I wasn't here for the money, and I wasn't about to spend it. She knew that I've been here for her, always her. Over the years people have tried to be friends with her just for the money, but she always catches on. I don't understand why people are so obsessed with money. Spending time with Tam over the years has made me realize that money can not make you happy.

Of course it can make you financially stable, which is great, but it can't fill a hole in your heart. It can't be your friend. 

"We need to buy a camera though, no matter what! Mine broke a couple months ago, and we need photos tomorrow." Tam said, snapping me out of my thoughts and giving me her signature "I don't care what you say, we're doing it." look. 

I laughed, "Okay fine. Let's get a Polaroid, those are the best." I told her, and she aggressively nodded her head. "Yes! I've always wanted a Polaroid!" She said, nearly screamed. 

I giggled at how crazy excited she was sometimes. "Let's watch Frozen now, we're way too hyped up for 2 am." I laughed, closing her laptop and grabbing the popcorn. She set her laptop on the side table, and grabbed the remote and hit play.

 

 

I woke up, and I could smell the fresh scent of waffles and various sliced fruit coming from the kitchen. I also felt a cool breeze, which was explained when I rolled over and saw the open window. I rubbed my eyes, and used the head band around my wrist to tie my hair back.

I put my feet into my slippers, and stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Tam where are you?" I asked, turning the corner into the kitchen. "Oh." I smiled, "Welcome home Mrs.Perrin. Glad to see you." I said to Tam's mum, going over to her and hugging her.

Tam's mum was pretty much my mum too. Since my mum and dad died when I was younger, I've always looked up to Tam's mum and father as parents. Even though my Nan is a great parent as well. 

"Ah I missed you so much love, I made you and Tam waffles this morning." She told me, pointing to the stack of waffles on the counter. "Also there's some fruit on the counter if you want any." She added, motioning to the sliced apples and oranges. "They smell amazing, you make the best waffles." I told her, and she laughed. "You haven't even tried them silly." 

"Everything you make is so good though!" I giggled. Mrs.Perrin was actually an amazing cook. She could whip up anything quickly and it would taste like it took hours. I have no idea how she's managed to be such a great cook. She spends nearly all of her time working that I can't see how she would find time to do so well at cooking. She does it though.

"Where's Tam by the way, she wasn't in bed with me when I woke up?" I asked, looking around. "She went out with dad to get a Polaroid, she was incredibly joyful when she woke up." She told me, and checked her watch. "They left almost an hour ago, they'll be back any minute. Have a seat at the table and I'll bring you breakfast." She said, and I went and sat at the table. 

"mum made waffles yuuuum x" I texted Tam, and her reply, of course, was instant. "yes yes yes omg today is going to be amaaazzziinnggg!! xxxx" Tam texted, which made me laugh. You would think she was a different person at home, probably because she was.

At school she was some hard, bad girl who didn't care what anyone thought of her and gave everyone shit, but at home, no way. She was the nicest person ever, even though sometimes her sarcasm took over and she came off rude. 

"how far away? xx" I texted her. I heard the door fly open, and in came Tam and her dad. "Not very far." She laughed, and came running to the table. She set down the bag, and pulled out a Polaroid camera. "That's so beautiful!" I smiled, looking at it. "You can touch it you goof." Tam giggled, handing it to me.

"I also got a picnic basket, it's super fancy, and bright blue!" She said, as her dad walked towards us with it. "That's beautiful too oh my gosh." I said, as he set it on the table. "Also we got a bunch of snacks and junk food, our favorite!" She mumbled to herself, getting lost in her own world as she pulled the food out of the bag. 

"Let's eat breakfast first, and then get all of this settled. I don't want cold waffles." I told her, and her mum came in with our waffles. "True!" Tam agreed, and pushed everything aside and quickly started digging into her waffles. 

Tam was lucky, she has the fastest metabolism ever. She could eat a billion calories in a day, and not gain a single pound. Me? I have to exercise every day to keep weight off. It's not a big deal to me though, running and doing exercise keeps me from stressing out so it's not really as much of a chore as it used to be. 

"So, have you talked to Lou yet?" She asked, her mouth filled with bites of her waffle. "Not yet, I don't have any questions so I'll just show up to the location she gave me and go from there. I hope it's everything I'm imagining it to be." I said, sipping on my orange juice while fiddling with the straw.

"I'm sure it will be amazing, you've seriously been given such a huge opportunity from such an important person, it has to be awesome." Tam reassured me before swallowing her food. "Plus..." She smirked, "Harry will be there." She winked 3 times and burst into laughter. 

I froze, "He will? How do you know?" I asked her. Lou never told me anything about that. "Don't hate me please, but I googled it this morning and you're doing a shoot right before them, so the One Direction boys have to be there." She told me, looking nervous now.

"I don't hate you." I laughed, poking her shoulder. "I don't think I'll be able to speak to them though, they'll be getting hair and makeup done and they'll probably be in a rush." I said, but she just rolled her eyes. "Stop with the excuses, Ass. You're talking to Harry." She insisted, flipping her hair dark hair back. 

My nickname she calls me is Ass, that's the only downfall to being named Astrid. I don't mind it though, she thinks it's the funniest thing ever, so I just let her think that. "If I do talk to Harry, no making it weird okay?" I asked her. "What? I'm going with you?!" She asked, clearly shocked. "Of course you are! I can't go alone." I told her, and she grinned. "You're crazy but okay." 

 

 

"Could you take a photo of us please?" Tam asked a random stranger. The woman nodded and smiled, "Of course." She said grabbing the Polaroid and pointing it at me and Tam. Tam kissed my cheek and I blew a kiss towards the camera, and the woman took the photo. She handed me the photo and gave Tam the camera. "It looks so beautiful! You're incredibly photogenic!" Tam shouted, jumping in the air with the photo. 

"You're photogenic too! Do you not see yourself in the photo?" I asked her, and she just smirked at me. "Let's not argue about this... again!' She laughed, plopping down onto the blanket we had set out for our lunch. 

"Are you nervous about the shoot?" Tam asked, taking a bit of her turkey sandwich. I thought about it for a moment, was I nervous? I hadn't put much thought into it. I guess I was just going to go, and go from there, and I didn't think about whether or not I'd do well or not.

I'm not as worried as I think I should be, that's because I've literally been practicing and preparing for this moment my entire life so I feel like I'm well prepared and I'll do good. "Not nervous at all." I smiled at her. "I would be! Posing and dancing and doing all of the model-y stuff in front of One Direction?!" Tam said in a freaked out tone.

"Jeez, chill out." I laughed, patting her back. "Why do you suddenly care about One Direction?" I asked her. Her cheeks went red, and she looked down. "If I tell you do you promise not to make fun of me?" She asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. "I'd never make fun of you babe." I told her and I saw a smile creep onto her face. "I actually like them a lot." She mumbled, not bothering to look up at me. "What?" I asked, choking on my food.

"I love One Direction, I'm a huge fan. I act like I hate them so I don't seem like a normal teenage girl, but I am a normal teenage girl who's in love with them." Tam groaned. "Wait so what about the other night? What if I didn't stop us from leaving?" I asked her.

She smirked, "I knew you would stop us from leaving. I know you like the back of my hand." She giggled.

I punched her arm, "You're absolutely crazy!" I laughed. "So who's your favorite?" I asked her, now that I know she's a major fan. "I like Niall, the blonde Irish one." She giggled, blushing. "Awww." I snickered, as she buried her head into her knees. "Don't laugh at me Astrid, I can't help it." She sighed.

"No it's cute! You and the Irish one would be adorable together. Maybe I can hook you up with him." I winked at her, and her cheeks went a deeper red. "Jeez you really like him!" I cooed. And she nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." I told her, and we went on with lunch.


	3. 3.

"I can't believe this is happening. I'm nervous!" Tam murmured, walking close behind me. "Calm down jelly bean." I laughed, pulling her closer to me, and wrapping my arm around hers. "Relax, the shoot will be fun, I'm not nervous, so you don't need to be nervous." I laughed, bumping her. "I know, I just can't help it. My anxiety is crazy right now. You've wanted this your whole life and now it's happening." She smiled, acting like a giddy child at a candy shop.

"@AstridPerrin: Shoot today :-) xx" I tweeted before shoving my phone into my purse. 

I entered the building, and looked around. I saw Lou across the room and went over to her. "Hi." I greeted her, and she smiled. "You need to be fitted really quickly and then they'll decide which outfits you'll be sporting." Lou told me, taking me across the room to 2 men rummaging through clothes. "Here's your model. Her name is Astrid." Lou said, and the men quickly started grabbing clothes and placing them up against me.

"She looks best in red and black." The first man said to the other. The other man nodded in agreement. "We need to take your measurements so we know which outfits will fit you." He said, pulling a measuring tape out of his pocket. 

I nodded. "You need to pull up your shirt." He told me, and I pulled it up just below my bra as he took my measurements for my hips and waist. "Bust now." He said, wrapping the measuring tape around my chest. "Legs." He said, running the tape up my leg. "Great." He smiled, writing my measurements down on a slip of paper. "Go on over to Lou and she'll do your hair up nice and pretty. Go get dolled up." The second man smiled. "Okay. Thanks." I giggled.

That happened really fast, almost in a blur. I looked around for Tam and I caught her eye. "Come here." I mouthed to her. She jogged over to me. "I didn't know what to do I was awkward." She laughed, latching her arm to mine. "I have to get hair and makeup done so just sit over there and eat or something." I laughed, pointing to the table next to all of the food. 

She giggled and went to the table. "Hey." I said to Lou. "Hi! Take a seat right here." She said, patting the chair. I pulled myself up onto it and she immediately went to work on me. "It'll be about an hour or longer, so you can listen to your music if you have it with you." Lou told me, as she started brushing through my hair. 

I grabbed my ipod and put my ear buds into my ear and clicked play.

 

"Done." Lou said, tapping on my shoulder. I looked up into the mirror and didn't even recognize myself. My dirty blonde hair was perfectly wavy, and my makeup was flawless. My lips were red, and my makeup was very simple. "This is amazing." I told her, and she just smiled. "Go get changed, camera man is ready for some photos." Lou laughed.

I went over to where the men were standing with an outfit. "Here you go." One man said, handing me a red skirt, light pink crop top, and red coat. "Just put it on, we'll fix it up to how it should look." The second man told me as I walked into a small area to change.

"Fabulous." The man said, fixing my outfit. "You look perfect. Go get some photos now." He said, leaded me to the photo shoot. "Wait! Rings and bracelets!" The other man said jogging over to us and slipping a ring on my finger and a bracelet. He smiled and nodded for us to go.

"Hi you look beautiful." The photographer said taking my hand and looking me over. "Spin." He said, and I did. "Perfect." He mouthed. "Go stand in front of that wall. You can lean against it, or whatever you want. Just act casual, this is a fashion shoot that's going into Vogue Magazine. You probably know some poses to do." The photographer said, going back behind the camera. 

Vogue? Vogue Magazine? I'm going to be in Vogue? That made me nervous. I've always imagined being in Vogue. I mean I had always thought it would take me years to get that far, not 1 shoot. 

I leaned up against the wall and brought my hand up to hold my hair back as I looked down. "Perfect! Don't move." He said, and I heard the camera click a few times. 

"She looks great, who's that?" I heard a voice ask, and I looked up to see where the voice was coming from. "That's Astrid Green." Lou told the boy as they looked on from the side. Lou smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. "Hi." I greeted him as he watched on next to Lou. "You're doing great." He said, and he grinned. "Thank you." I mouthed as the photographer clicked a few more shots.

"I'm Zayn by the way." He said after a few more moments. "I'm Astrid." I told him, even though I knew he was already told my name. "I heard." He laughed, and fixed his blue jean jacket. 

"Niall you done?" Zayn asked the blond boy as he came over next to him. I rested my arm above my head and angled my head upwards and slightly to the side so my jawline was more prominent. 

"Yeah Harry's done to, I don't know where he went though I lost him." The boy who must have been Niall said. Wait, is Niall the Irish one Tam liked? I looked over at Tam and saw her blushing and staring at Niall.

I giggled and winked at her. "That was a great shot, you need to smile more!" The photographer told me. "Laugh again but this time look behind the camera, around Lou." The photographer said, and I did as he told me.

"Yes. Yes. This is perfect." He said, as he kept taking photos. I could feel Zayn and Niall's eyes burning into me, but I ignored it. "Try facing the wall and putting your hands on the wall and looking back at the camera." Niall suggested, winking at me. "Actually, do that. It'd be great to show the back of the skirt." The photographer said, and I did as he told me to.

"Who's that?" I heard a new voice ask. I placed my hands on the wall, and turned my head back. "Astrid Green, she's a model." Zayn said to the brown haired boy, Harry. "Oh we've met." Harry smiled when he met my eyes.

I smiled back, "Nice seeing you again." Tam told me to talk to him, so I guess here I am, trying. "You look really great in that outfit, the photos are coming out nicely." Harry said, looking into the photographers camera. "Move back boys, stop ogling her." The photographer said, shooing them back. They all just glared at him and moved back.

"You can relax a moment." The photographer said, turning around. "Where's the male model? I need the guy!" He shouted to the back. A tall, tan, muscled guy came jogging over. His hair was dark brown and it was perfectly gelled to the sides. He was extremely attractive. I felt my cheeks go bright red, and I looked down.

"Hi, I'm Evan. Evan Waterbury." He said, grabbing my hand. "I'm Astrid Green." I told him, and he smiled. "Lovely to meet such a beautiful girl." He said charmingly. It all sounded so scripted and fake, but I'll roll with it for now. Let's just hope not all of the male models are like this.

I saw Harry, Zayn and Niall roll their eyes and I laughed. "Evan wrap your arm around her, and Astrid turn so all I can see is your side, but turn your head to look at the camera, and maybe hunch over a bit to make it look like you're cowering into his hug." The photographer said, and Evan and I did as he said. "That's look perfect, amazing." He said, and we heard the clicks. 

"Nah you would, you'd look better." I heard Zayn whisper to Harry, as Harry stared at the ground. Evan and I took a few more photos together before the photographer finally told us we were done. "I'll have someone get in touch with you." The photographer said, shaking my hand. 

"You looked incredible, stunning!" Zayn exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Niall's shoulder, "Me and Niall have to go do some stuff real quick though. So I'll see you later." Zayn said, winking at Harry. 

"Sorry about them, they're weird sometimes." Harry said, watching as Zayn and Niall walked away. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to knowing weird people." I giggled, pointing to my friend Tam who was now watching Niall who was next to her at the food table. 

"I peeked at the photos, and yeah, you looked absolutely incredible. You'll be excited to see them." Harry said, smiling so his dimples were showing. "I like your dimples." I said, without thinking. I looked down, now super embarrassed at myself for just blurting that out. "Why thank you." Harry said properly. 

I looked back up at him, "So you're doing a shoot next?" I asked him, even though I already knew he was. "Yep. It's just a quick one though thankfully. I'm going to a movie premier tonight." Harry told me, checking his watch. I looked at my phone, it's 1 in the afternoon. 

"30 minutes boys!" The photographer yelled from somewhere within the building. "Do you want to sit and chat for a bit, if you're not doing anything." Harry asked, pointing to a small table. "I'm not doing anything so I'd love to." I said, walking to the table with him. He pulled my chair out for me. "Such a gentleman." I laughed as he pushed my chair in. 

"So, Astrid, how long have you been modelling?" Harry asked. "Well, Modelling as an actual job, today is my first time. I do sometimes do random modelling things for some friends but it's nothing big or anything I get paid for." I told him, hoping he wouldn't think I was some weirdo who just out of the blue decided she wanted to model.

"Wow, really? You looked like you've been modelling your entire life." Harry replied, his eyes wide. I laughed, "Yep. I've been practicing my modelling since I was younger, but this is really my first job. I was shocked when I found out it was for Vogue! What a way to start." I laughed.

"You deserve to be in vogue, you're stunning." Harry said. Harry shook his head and face palmed himself, "I'm sorry for complimenting you so much, you probably think I'm an absolute creep." Harry muttered. "It's fine, nothing wrong with giving a bunch of compliments." I reassured him. "Good, because I could compliment you all day." Harry laughed. I felt my cheeks go red and I brought my hands up to my cheeks to hide them. 

"Too late. I saw them." Harry said, pulling my hands away from my face. "You're a lot nicer than they say, you know that." I said, thinking about all the times I had read about people saying he was a womanizer. "I get that a lot." He told me, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to say." I apologized, realizing I might have come off rude, making him think I had thought he was a bad guy. He laughed, "No no it's fine. I knew what you meant." He said.

* 3 hours later * 

"Come on Harry you need to go get ready for the premier tonight." Louis repeated to Harry for the third time. "I know, just wait a little bit." Harry groaned. We'd been talking for a while now, it's like we never ran out of things to say. Tam ended up talking to Niall the whole time as well, so I knew she was definitely having a good time.

"Listen, do you want to go to the premier with me? It'd be an honor for you to come with me." Harry asked, blushing a bit. I was shocked that he asked me to come. The premier was going to be huge, every celebrity you could imagine would be there. It would be surrounded with paps and screaming fans. 

"I I-d love to, yeah, as long as that's okay." I stuttered. "It's totally okay, they said I could bring someone, and now I have you." He smiled, his dimple prominent. "I've never done anything like it, I don't know what to do or how to prepare." I admitted.

He laughed, "Don't worry, Lou can help you with that." Harry told me. "Hey Lou! Come here!" He shouted, and she came over to us. "Yeah?" She asked. "I'm taking Astrid as my date to the premier, will you help her? She's never gone to a big event like that." Harry explained to Lou, and she nodded. "Yes of course!" She said, and she grabbed my hand. 

"I'm going to take her out shopping for a dress, and some other things. Meet at the hotel, yeah?" Lou said to Harry. "Yep." He agreed.

"You like clothes and fancy things right?" Lou asked me, and I nodded. "I love it, I know as much as any 19 year old girl can know about fashion." I told her, and she laughed. "Great, because we're going to get you all fancied up."


	4. 4.

"Ignore them, don't look at the cameras, pretend they're not even here." Lou told me, as we walked into Mulberry for a dress. I kept my head down, and the manager stood in front of the door, trying to shoo away the paparazzi. 

The paparazzi weren't here for me though, they were here for Lou. They seem to think if they find Lou, they'll find Harry. Which isn't true from what I've found out. Lou told me she doesn't spend as much time around Harry as people think. 

"Oh, this one is beautiful." I cheered, picking up a long red tight fitting dress. It flowed smoothly to the ground, and was cut in a perfect v-neck. "I really like that one, want to try it on yeah?" Lou asked, pointing to the dressing room across the shop. "Could I look at a few, and then try them on, if that'd be fine?" I requested, hoping that such a fancy shop such as this one would allow that.

Lou smiled, "Of course you can." She took the dress from me and laid it over her shoulder. "Let's look at the black ones. The first time you're on a red carpet you want to be bold, you want to show the people that you're confident in yourself. Black tends to be a sexy, confident color." Lou explained, walking with me to the black dresses. 

"What about this!" Lou chimed, holding up a sleek, smooth, black dress with a deep v-neck. I gasped as I looked it over. "It's absolutely perfect, I've never seen something so beautiful." I marveled at the dress. Lou grinned, and put it over her shoulder. 

"Now, let's take a look at the white dresses, you've got a bit of an innocent, but sexy kind of look, so white could suit you. It would have to be a certain white dress though." Lou stated, pulling me to the pale dresses.

"Give me your opinion of this?" Lou asked, holding up a long white dress with a scoop neck. "Mmm, not a fan." I replied, shaking my head no. "Well let's try on these two dresses and go from there!" She said, following me to the dressing room.

"The black one first, I think this one will be our winner." Lou laughed, taking it from it's hanger and handing it to me. I shut the dressing room door and quickly changed into it.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I looked, amazing. I'd never seen anything like this on me. It hugged my curves perfectly, and the black definitely did wonders for my figure. I wasn't overweight, but I wasn't too thin, well at least I think. Most people think that since I'm 5 foot 9 and 130 pounds that I'm too skinny.

It sucks they think that because all I do is eat healthy - my recommended amount of calories from my doctor, and exercise an hour a day. It's exactly as your taught growing up, or how I was at least. 

I cleared my mind, and took one last look at myself in the mirror before opening the door. "Oh you look beautiful! This is perfect, this is the one, I don't care how the red looks this is the one!" Lou beamed, reaching for my hand and twirling me in a circle.

"What heels should I wear with this dress?" I asked Lou, turning to look at the endless shelves of shoes. Lou thought for a moment before smiling up at me, "Can you walk in high heels?" Lou asked, as we headed to the heels over 5 inches. "Yep." I answered, taking a look at the black pairs.

"Wait, you're pretty tall, and we don't want you taller than Harry. Let's go with some shorter heels." She giggled, taking my hand. "What size shoe are you?" Lou requested. "9." I replied, looking at the bottom of my shoe. 

"Put these on real quick, tell me how they feel." Lou said, handing me a pair of basic black heels that were probably 3 inches high. I quickly slipped them on to my feet, and walked around the area. "I like them, I think they'd go perfectly with the dress." I smiled. "They'd go perfectly. Let's go with this clutch. It's black, with a small gold chain, it'd be amazing." Lou said, inspecting it.

I couldn't help but notice the flashes outside the doors of the shop. It was absolutely crazy how the paparazzi didn't care about privacy, they just wanted photos, they don't care about you at all. 

"You'll get used to it." Lou told me, obviously noticing how worried I looked. "I hope." I laughed. Lou paid for the dress, heels and bag and we quickly left. 

 

"You excited?" Harry asked me as we arrived to the premier. The car doors hadn't even opened and I could already see the bright flashes of the cameras from outside the windows. I let out a deep breath, and the door came open. I grabbed my clutch, and stepped out. The flashes were immediate. I could barely see anything around me. "Very." I said nervously. 

I felt a hand slide around my waist, and I knew it was Harry. "Move." The guards said to the paparazzi, as we stepped onto the red carpet. The paps dispersed to the sides, as Harry and I walked down the carpet.

"Not so bad, huh?" Harry joked, squeezing my side. "It's new to me." I laughed. The sound around me was a mixture of extremely loud screams, from girls of course, and the sounds of the clicks from cameras. 

"Harry! Harry!" I heard the girls from behind the barriers screaming. "Are you allowed to do autographs? They really want them." I asked him, since I had no idea how all of this actually worked. I had only seen red carpet events on Television, never had I actually experienced it.

"We will closer to the end, if not we'll be here all month." He smiled. "We?" I asked him. "It's better you start now." He smirked. "I don't have a signature for autographs I didn't prepare." I gulped. "Do your name normally and add an X or a smiley something to the end to make it unique." He laughed.

"Okay, that's not too bad." I said, smiling to the cameras. "Your teeth are really white." Harry remarked, looking at me from the side. "I do tend to brush my teeth once in a while." I laughed, as we neared the end of the red carpet. 

"You go to the right, I'll go to the left." Harry said, letting go of me. "They're going to want pictures with you so just lean with them into a picture." Harry explained, and I nodded. We separated to our sides, and I could feel my heart beating faster than it ever had. 

This is it, this is the moment where I'm actually going to experience what stars experience. Was I going to love it? Or hate it? 

"Are you dating Harry?" The first girl asked. That's quite a way to start a conversation. "Can I have a picture!" A girl screamed, and I smiled and leaned closer to her, she snapped the photo and thanked me. 

"What's your name?" A small blonde girl asked me. "Astrid, and what's yours?" I asked her as her mum picked her up. The little girl held out her hand and I took it, "I'm Lily." She giggled. I shook her hand and looked at her mum, "Beautiful little girl." I told her and she smiled and nodded. Lily giggled and held out a piece of paper that looked like it was ripped from a notebook. "Can you sign this miss?" She asked me, handing me the paper and a red ink pen. "I would love to." I said, and signed the paper. 

I took a couple more photos with people, until Harry was coming back into the middle of the carpet. I said goodbye, and went back with Harry. "How was that?" He asked, his hair messier than it had been before. "It was different, a good different. They asked me a few awkward questions though." I laughed, and Harry nodded in agreement. "Always." He smirked.

"We have to stand in front of some photographers so they can get some photos, just for a minute or two." Harry told me, leading me over to an area surrounded by people with cameras. "Just smile, or don't smile, do whatever is comfortable for you." Harry laughed, as we walked into the shots of the Cameras.

 

 

"The premier was amazing. It was so much fun." I smiled, as the car pulled away from the red carpet. "For that being your first red carpet event you did extremely good, better than me." Harry said, patting my thigh. "Why thank you." I laughed. 

"What do you plan on doing the rest of the night?" Harry asked, checking his watch. I looked at my phone, it's 10:30 pm. "I'm probably just going to go home and relax, I'm pretty tired. It's been such a long day." I told him, and he handed me a slip of paper. "Tomorrow if you're not busy, meet me here. Lou and I are going to meet up with the boys and hang out. It'd be cool if you came." He said, and I looked at the slip of paper.

"London?" I asked him. I lived in Brighton so it wasn't all that far away, but it's still about an hour by train to get there. "If you need me to I can pick you up." Harry smiled. I knew I'd be able to go no problem, since I'm never very busy. "If it's not out of your way that'd be great, yeah." I told him, and he grinned. "Text me your house address whenever and I'll pick you up about... noon."

I handed Harry my phone and he handed me his, "Since we have the same phone I think you can maneuver mine." I giggled, noticing we both have an Iphone. "Smile." Harry said, holding the phone at me. "A picture of me for your number?" I laughed, and he face palmed. "I'm sorry, I'm not thinking." He laughed, as we switched phones.

"Smile." I told him, and he did. "Now your turn, for real this time." He smiled, and I did as he said. "Great, now we have each others numbers... and faces." He cheered, putting his phone back into his pocket.


	5. 5.

I finished brushing my hair, and ran my fingers through it to messy it up a bit so I didn't look too prim and proper. "Maybe some tinted lip balm." I muttered to myself as I grabbed my Baby Lips Cherry Me red tinted lip balm. 

I heard my phone ring and ran over to my bed, "Hello." I answered. "Hey I'm coming over to your place now, it's pouring down rain really bad so it might be a while until I get there. I can barely see out of the window." Harry said, and I could hear the loud pounding of the rain from his side of the phone. 

I went over to my window and pulled the curtains back to see that it was in fact pouring down rain. "Yeah just be safe." I said, as I noticed there was a lot of lightning.

"I will, I'm a great driver." Harry laughed, and I smirked, "Okay well yeah when you get here just come in, the door will be unlocked." I said, jogging over to the door and unlocking it. 

"I love just walking into people's houses." Harry joked, and I smirked. "Doesn't surprise me one bit honestly." I joked. I heard him scoff and giggle a little. "Okay, see you in a bit." He said and the phone clicked.

"This rain is absolutely mental today." I thought, as I peeked out the window again. I saw a flash of lightning in the sky, and watched as the nearly black rain cloud neared my house. Since I lived alone, and was 19 I was more than used to the rain, but this is mad.

The ground was covered in puddles, the rain water running in streams down the roads. I screeched, falling backwards as a huge tree branch smacked my window. I picked myself back up, and took a deep breath.

I put on my black zip up boots, and grabbed my black trench coat. "Might need this." I laughed to myself, grabbing my umbrella. 

I went into the living room and relaxed on the couch, and went through my twitter feed. 60,000+ twitter followers overnight. I smiled, unable to contain how crazy it was. I saw a bunch of people had tweeted me with the photos I had taken with them yesterday, and some people had even made edits of them. 

I retweeted a few of the photos before checking my notifications. Harry had tweeted about me, "@Harry_Styles: Premier was more than amazing. Thanks @AstridPerrin .xx" I was more than grateful at the amount of sweet comments from Harry's followers.

Deciding to tweet about Harry as well to let him know I had fun to I quickly typed out a tweet, "@AstridPerrin: Toooo much fun at the premier! Was mad! Thanks to all the sweeties I met! Oh, and @Harry_Styles was lovely as well ;) x" I hit tweet and locked my phone, shoving it in my coat pocket.

I checked my Facebook on my laptop, and noticed I had 5,000+ Friends Requests. I don't know any of these people, so I'm not sure what to do. "As much as I don't want to..." I muttered to myself, clicking the deactivate account button. My account was private, so no one could see my photos, but last thing I need is someone still managing to get them. 

It's not like I have drunk photos of me partying or what not, I just don't want people seeing my private photos.

I heard a loud crash of thunder, and ran over to the window. "Woah." I gasped, barely being able to see out of the window because the rain was falling so hard. It was like a grey sheet of water falling from the sky, I couldn't see anything.

"Hiiiii." I heard a voice sing as the door came open. "Hey!" I greeted Harry, as he took off his jacket that was soaked in water. "Just set it anywhere." I told him, and he threw his jacket on the floor near the door. 

"Tea? Coffee?" I asked him, as I walked into the kitchen. "Tea would be awesome yeah." He said as he took a seat on the couch. "Leather? Someone is fancy." He laughed, running his hand across the black leather. It was fake of course, so, not quite fancy but sure. "Very." I agreed, setting the kettle on the stove top. I set two mugs out on the counter and went back into the living room with him.

"How'd you get here so quickly? I mean with all that rain, it's crazy. I could barely see through it." I asked, surprised he could drive through it without getting into a crash.

"I had to stop a few times, in the middle of the road because I couldn't see. I eventually made it though." Harry responded, running his hands through his curls. "Do you have a towel I could use? My hair is soaked." He asked nervously. "Oh! Yeah of course, sorry." I said, jumping up from the couch and jogging to the closet for a towel. 

I handed him the towel and he stood up, and flipped his hair over, rubbing it with the towel. "So, you still hyped from yesterday's event? I always am, it's tiring, but it's such an overwhelming thing that I'm usually hyped up and excited for a few days." He laughed, setting the towel on his lap, and flipping his hair back into place.

"I definitely am, I still can't believe that actually happened. It was the most fun I've had in forever. I mean, I went in for a shoot for VOGUE, and then next thing I know that night I'm going to a premier in a fancy dress, shoes and bag with a handsome guy. The girls dream." I blushed, but I didn't try to hide it. Harry obviously knew I had a small crush on him.

A smile creeped onto his face, and then he made an 'Oh' face. "By the way, Niall called me after the Premier, he told me he took Tamara home after the shoot." Harry said, and I immediately felt terrible.

I had forgotten Tamara at the shoot, I was so caught up in everything I had completely forgotten about her. Thank goodness her and Niall got a long, or else she probably would hate me.. or maybe she does just for forgetting her. I can't believe I did that.

"I- I need to call her, I'm sorry. I feel like shit, I was so busy yesterday I forgot about her at the shoot." I stuttered and Harry nodded. I pulled out my phone and ran down the hall to my room.

"Please answer." I whispered, as I rang Tam. "Hello" She answered. "Tam I'm so sorry, I'm such a shitty friend and I know you probably hate me but I'm so sorry please forgive me. I didn't mean to forget you at the shoot." I begged before she could say anything else. "Woah woah woah, chill out babe I don't hate you. You got the chance of a life time and you took it, I want nothing more than for you to be happy! I was happy for you, I would never be mad!" She chimed. 

I let out a sigh of relief knowing that my best friend didn't hate me, even though she had every right to. "I love you so much Tam, seriously. Anyways, how did you and Niall turn out?" I laughed. "Oh my gosh, we talked all night! He's such a cutie! The night was going great, we ate a bunch and had a few drinks, but then his girlfriend called. It was pretty heartbreaking." She said. "Well hey, you two can be friends though, he obviously likes you enough to talk to you all night." I added.

"Oh we'll definitely be friends! But hey, don't think I'm mad at you babe. Don't ever think that, okay?" Tam asked, her voice concerning. "I'm sorry, I just felt shit for forgetting you." I said. "But I won't ever think that again." I told her and I could tell she was smiling. "Anyway, what you doin' on this rainy day?" She asked.

Should I tell her that I was about to go to Harry's friends place? Do I invite her? Can I invite her? "I'm just hanging with Harry. We're about to go to his friend's apartment." I admitted, not daring to lie to my best friend. I could never lie to her. 

"Well have fun babe! Call me later yeah? Before bed or something!" Her cheerful voice rang through the phone excitedly. I love her, she's so kind and happy and sweet. "Love you Tam, I have to go now though, I'll call ya!" I told her, and she laughed "Love you too Ass!" She said, and the phone hung up

I walked back into the living and saw Harry wasn't sitting on the couch. "Harry?" I called out, looking around. I turned and saw him standing in the kitchen, hovering over the stove. "Sorry the kettle started screaming so I poured us some tea." He laughed, grabbing the two mugs. 

"Thank you." I said, taking a mug and setting it on the coffee table. Harry and I sat back down on the couch. I took a deep breath, and heard Harry take one too. "Twins." He smirked, obviously noticing. "How are you and Tamara by the way?" He asked, sipping on the hot tea.

"We're great actually, she's not mad at all." I told him. "And her and Niall seemed to get along quite well so I'm happy it's all good." I added, blowing on my tea. "Well while you were talking to her, I got a call from Zayn telling us not to come over. I guess the rain is super bad over there, the ground is flooded." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Ah that's too bad, do you wanna just hang out here then?" I asked him, unsure if he would want to spend time with me. "Yeah I'd love to chill out here." Harry smiled, and I calmed down. 

"I'm sorry that I don't have much to do here, I'm pretty much always at my friend's house. It's like I live there basically." I apologized to Harry and he laughed. "Don't be sorry it's completely fine." He said, typing on his phone. "I'm calling for pizza, it always makes a rainy day better. Do you have movies?" He asked, and he held the phone up to his ear.

"Hi can I get a medium pepperoni pizza, and..." He looked over to me, "Small cheese pizza." I whispered. "And a small cheese pizza. With bread sticks!" Harry finished. I ran to my bedroom quickly and grabbed my basket full of movies. One thing I always had on hand were movies, since I spend most of my time watching movies with Tamara.

I brought the basket into the living room and set it on the coffee table, and started picking through them. "Okay thanks." Harry said before hanging up his phone. "Should be about 45 minutes." Harry told me, and he scooted closer to the movies.

"You can pick what we watch, you're the guest." I smiled, and he searched through it. "Ooh how about The Vow? I haven't seen it since it came out." Harry said, pulling it from the basket. "I absolutely love The Vow, of course we can watch it." I said, taking the DVD case from him.

I went over to the telly and inserted the disc and grabbed the remote. "Can you turn the movie on and get it started? I want to change into something more comfortable, these jeans are unbearable." I said, tossing the remote to Harry and he nodded.

"What to wear." I mumbled to myself as I picked through my pajamas drawer. I grabbed my long black flowy pajama bottoms and went over to my closet. I grabbed a basic black t-shirt and my slippers. I changed into my pajamas and threw my hair up into a ponytail, and wiped off my makeup. 

I heard the movie start to play and ran back into the living room and jumped onto the couch. "I almost didn't know how to work your telly and remote." Harry laughed, laying back onto the couch. "Ugh I know, it's really difficult. For the first month of having my telly I couldn't watch anything because I couldn't work the remote." I admitted and he laughed. "Hey not funny mister!" I said and laughed along with him.

"So why is The Vow your favorite movie?" Harry asked me while he fiddled with the box. "Probably because he loves her so much and wants her to remember him. He won't just give up, that's how much he loves her. I don't know, I'm a cheese." I giggled, embarrassed at how cliche I had sounded. 

"No that's the same reason I like the movie!" Harry reassured me, "That and because the end is amazing." He said and set the movie box down. "Want to wait until the pizza is here to watch it or not?" Harry asked me. "Your decision. I don't mind." I told him.

"I'm fine with watching the movie now." Harry said, and clicked the play button. I pulled my legs up to my chest and held them. "Cold?" Harry asked. "No," I laughed, "This is a really comfy position for me." I told him and he smiled. "Weirdo."

 

The knock on the door broke me from my intense gaze on the movie and I jumped up. I grabbed my wallet from the counter and pulled out some money. "No I can pay." Harry told me, coming up behind me. "I got this." I smiled and went to the door. "Hi." I greeted the pizza delivery boy. "It's going to be 15 pounds." He told me and I handed him the money. "Thank you." I said and started grabbing the pizza. Harry's hands stopped mine and he reached for the pizza boxes. 

I turned and saw Harry carrying the boxes to the table. "Oh wait," I said to the pizza boy to stop him from leaving. "Here's your tip." I told him, handing him 3 pounds. "Thanks!" He smiled and turned to leave.

"Hungry much mister grabby?" I asked as I shut the door and walked over to Harry who was already digging in to the pizza. "No judging, I'm starving." He laughed as he took another bite of his pizza. "How about a plate?" I asked him as I grabbed 2 plates. "Yep." He said and I handed him the plate.

I poured myself a glass of water and sat back on the couch with my pizza and drink. "Come on," I said to Harry, "We're not getting any younger." I laughed. Harry grabbed his plate and came back over to the couch. "Hit play." Harry said as I picked up the remote. "Should I really hit play, or should I click it?" I joked and Harry rolled his eyes at me and laughed.


	6. 6

"Today was great." Harry said, picking his jacket up from the ground. "It was pretty great." I agreed and opened the door. "Well hopefully we can hang out again sometime." Harry said as he put his jacket on and went out into the hallway. "Hopefully." I smiled. "Have a good rest of the night yeah." Harry said and pulled me into a hug. "You too."

 

"Tamara hey!" I greeted her as I came into her room. "You didn't tell me you were coming over!" Tamara laughed while she closed her laptop. "When do I ever tell you when I'm coming over?" I smirked and she giggled. "Come watch! There's a video of you on YouTube during the premier!" She said and pulled me over to her bed and opened her laptop.

"Woah." I gasped as the camera pointed to me. "You look so.... famous!" Tamara squealed. "I'm so proud of you." She said and wrapped her arms around me as I watched the video. I didn't even look like myself. I wasn't used to seeing myself in a dress and heels, so seeing myself all done up was a complete shock.

I tore my eyes away from the computer screen and turned and hugged Tamara. I paused for a moment and moved away from the hug. "We hug a lot." I laughed and she fake punched my shoulder, "You love it when we hug though." She smirked. "Of course." I said and I winked at her.

"Anyways, how about we go out for dinner tonight? Mum and dad are leaving for 3 weeks so we all want to go out for dinner before they leave." Tam asked, her eyes begging me to say yes. As much as I wanted to go with them, I couldn't. I had set up an appointment with a trainer to help me get in better shape. I was going to be having my first session later today. 

I hesitated. Her parents are leaving for 3 weeks, and they're all having a dinner before they leave, I really should go. "Yeah I'd love to go." I finally said. "Oh yay!" Tamara smiled and patted my face. "Hey calm down Tam that hurts." I laughed, setting her hands down to her sides. I guess I was going to be canceling my exercise session. 

"Do you have plans for today? The dinner isn't until 7 pm." Tam asked as she opened Facebook up on her laptop. "Nope, no plans." I told her. She started typing something and hummed along to the radio. "So excited for tonight." She said to me, and closed her laptop and laid back onto her bed. "Me too." I smiled and laid back with her as she flipped on the TV.

 

"Wow, why are they so crowded..." I said as we pulled into the restaurants car park (parking lot). "Ugh, I hate it when they're crowded!" Tam groaned. I looked around at all the cars parked around. There had to be 65 cars in this small car park, and about 15 parked on the streets. "They might be too busy mum maybe we should go somewhere else." Tam said. "We have a reservation, we can't cancel it now." She said, grabbing her purse and getting out of the car. Tam groaned and got out. 

"Hey back up!" I heard Tam shout after her door slammed. I jumped out of the car and ran over to Tam's side of the car. "Get back!" I shouted to the people who started surrounding the car, with flashing cameras. Tam's dad came running over to us and shielded us with his body. "Get away!" He screamed as he swatted at the people, paparazzi? "Astrid is it true you and Harry are a couple?" Someone shouted. "Are you and Harry just friends?" Someone else shouted. "Get away from them!" Tam's mum shouted, her voice not strong enough to roar over the sound of the cameras.

I grabbed Tam's hand and dragged her to the restaurant door. I knew these people with the cameras wouldn't dare come inside and take photos. I pulled the door open and me and Tamara rushed inside quickly. "Reservation for the Perrin's." I said to the waiter who stood there shocked from what was happening outside. The bright flashes of the cameras started glowing through the windows. "Yeah.." She said, looking down to the paper and finding our table. "Follow me to your table." She said as Tam's mum and dad came in behind us, their breathing heavy. 

"You okay mum?" Tam asked. "We're fine, we tried making them leave but they kept arguing back that they had 'every right' to be here." She huffed, flipping her hair back, the way Tam does. We got to our table and all sat down. "Could I speak to the manager?" Tam's mum asked the waitress and she nodded.

The manager came over,smiling. "Could you call the police to get those people out there with the cameras to leave? I'm not sure why but they're taking photos of my daughter and her friend." She explained and the managed nodded, "Of course, they're not allowed to be here anyways." The manager said.

"Why are they here anyways?" Tam's dad asked us. "I have no idea." I quickly said. "It might be my fault..." Tam sighed. "Why?" I asked her, suspicious of what she did. "I posted on Facebook that me and you were going here tonight, I didn't think the paparazzi were looking for you. I didn't know you were technically 'paparazzi famous' yet.." Tam admitted, not looking up from the table. "It's fine Tam you didn't mean to." I reassured her and she smiled at me. "Sorry babe." She said, hugging me. "More hugs." I laughed.

I couldn't be mad at Tam, she would never do something like that on purpose. I feel bad because she will probably hate herself for a month.

We finished having dinner and quickly left the restaurant without any problems. The police had gotten rid of the paparazzi's, and then they escorted us out to the car just to be sure no one would come out of the blue. All in all, the night wasn't too bad.

 

"Ugh." I groaned as I rolled out of my comfortable bed and went to the kitchen. I started the coffee pot and set a mug out for myself. I went back to my room and picked up my phone. I opened my texts and saw that Harry had texted me. "Saw you in an article, paps found you last night? :( .xx" The text read. 

I rubbed my blurry eyes and texted him back, "Yeah but police got rid of them thankfully lol. x" 

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and cleaned my face. I have work today so I better get going. I brushed my hair out and it let it fall into it's natural straight/wave look. 

I threw on some black jeans, and a white tee-shirt and put my black jacket over it. 

"Ah, coffee." I mumbled as I poured myself a hot cup of coffee. My phone buzzed and I looked down and saw a reply from Harry, "You already have fans wow look who's popular! hahaha! By the way, getting my haircut, should I go with a buzz cut? ;) .xx" 

I took a sip of the hot coffee and it burned my tongue, but I was so used to doing that, that I wasn't bothered. I set my coffee down on the counter and texted Harry back, "soon enough i'll be more popular than mr.im-in-a-boy-band. ;) and nooo dont get a buzzcut! ha x" I laughed at my text and put my phone in my pocket.

 

"Sorry I'm a little late." I apologized as I walked into the hair salon. "No problem Astrid, just try not to be late next time." Lydia, my manager, said as she cut a ginger woman's hair. I threw my apron on and quickly fixed my hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. "Going shorter this time Rosie?" I asked the old woman who sat in the chair in front of me. She came in every month so that I could cut her grey/black hair. 

She smiled and nodded, "Cut an extra inch off dear, my old eyes and hands can't keep up with the mane." She giggled. I grabbed the hair brush and slowly ran it through her shoulder length hair. "Want to do a wash?" I asked her, even though her hair was perfectly clean, as always. "You know I love when you wash my hair, it stays clean for a week." She laughed. 

I smiled and took her hand and led her over to the hair washing area. "Lay back Rosie." I said and she sat down and laid back against the chair. I lowered it down until her hair was in the silver tub. I turned the water on to a medium hot. I sprayed the water over her hair slowly, "Too cold, too hot, or perfect?" I asked her. "Just right m'dear."

After I finished washing her hair I wrapped it up in a small white towel and brought her back over to the hair cutting area. I pulled the towel off of her hair and set it to the side and grabbed the small comb and ran it through her hair again, which was not tangled one bit. "You have amazing hair, never tangled, ever." I told her and I saw her smile in the mirror that was in front of her. 

"How are ya dear?" She asked me as I started snipping at the bottom of her hair. "I've been really great, finally did an official photo shoot the other day." I told her and she squealed a bit. "Oh! Astrid honey I'm so proud!" Her fragile voice giggled. "Thanks Rosie." I smiled.

"Any boys?" She asked with a smirk, "Rosieee" I groaned. She always asked me that. She was like a mum but also like a best friend who pushed you to get a boyfriend. "No boys." I assured her and she gave me a frown. "I'm not dying until you get yourself a boyfriend!" She joked, but she almost sounded serious. "Guess you're living forever." I joked with her.

"Do you even like boys dear? Are you into girls?" She asked me, her tone serious now. "No no no." I laughed, "I do like boys. I just haven't found a boy I really like. I'm picky." I admitted and she grinned, "So was I. When I eventually found my one, well, I've been with him for 60 years." She said. "I'm sure you'll find him love." She added.

I was almost done cutting her hair when the door rang which meant someone had just walked in to the salon. "Just take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment." I said to the person as I continued to cut Rosie's hair. "He's a cutie isn't he?" Rosie winked in the mirror and I turned around to see who she was talking about.

"Harry?" I asked, and he stood up and came over to me. "You work here?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Just came in for a little trim, I promise I'm not stalking you." He laughed, his cheeks turning beet red. "Take a seat, I'm almost done with her hair." I told him and he went back over to the seat. I thought back to when he texted me saying he was going to get his haircut. This is the only salon in our little town, how did I not figure out he would be coming here?

"Done." I said as I combed out Rosie's hair one more time. "Looks lovely dear, thank you." She said and I took the black cover off of her and brushed the cut hair to the floor. I took her hand and led her to the register and she pulled 20 pounds out of her wallet. "Keep the change darling." She told me. "Really?" I asked her.

The haircut was 5 pounds and she was giving me 15 pounds as a tip basically. "Astrid of course, you know I have more money than I can handle." She laughed and I couldn't help but be overly excited. "Thank you!" I said, way more excited than I should have been. She giggled and leaned up and kissed me cheek, "See you next month dear.", and with that she left.

"So Harry." I said and I motioned for him to follow me to get his haircut. I looked outside the door and saw that no paparazzi had followed him. "So Astrid." He said sarcastically. "Buzz cut?" I joked and he laughed. "Of course not."

"Can you trim it up a bit, I look a little bit homeless?" He laughed as he ran his fingers through his long hair that fell in front of his eyes. "Can I? I don't know. I might not be able to." I said, and crossed my arms. He smirked, "Okay teacher, WILL you?" He said, exaggerating the 'will'. "Yes I will." I smiled.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" I asked him, even though I know it might be weird, it's still my job to ask. "Hmmm." He thought for a moment, his smirk still apparent. "I'll cut you a break this time." He laughed, running his hands through his hair again. 

I put the black cover over him to keep the hair that was cut from getting on his clothes. I grabbed a new comb from the cabinet and swirled the chair around so he was looking at himself in the mirror. "Can I cut it so that I can see your eyes?" I asked him. "I don't know, can you?" He asked in return. I guess I deserved that. "Shut up or I'll cut it all off." I laughed. "Yes you can cut it out of my eyes." He smiled. 

"So where do you work?" I asked him, the same way I'd usually ask some customers. "Oh ya know, I'm in a small boy band." He said. "Wow, really? Sounds cool." I laughed, "Are you guys any good?" I asked. "Nope. We've only sold a few billion albums, so not too many." He smirked. 

I finished trimming his hair and he followed me to the register. "How much for the trim?" He asked. "3 pounds." I told him and he gave me the money. "But hey, would you want to go out to a party with me tomorrow night?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders as if he was nervous. "Sure, I'd like that." I smiled and he smiled too. "I'll call you." He winked and he left. 

I guess I'm going to a party with Harry Styles. Is that a date?


	7. 7.

"This house is beautiful." I said as Harry pulled up to a huge white house, that I swear could have been mistaken for the white house. It was the biggest house I had ever seen. 

"I know! Wait 'till you get inside, it's amazing." He agreed as he parked in the back and jumped out and opened my door. "Thank you." I said as he shut the door. Harry had told me it wasn't a fancy dress up party so I had decided to just wear black jeans and a plain black shirt that fit tightly to my body and a, once again, black jacket. Black was my signature color you could say.

Harry's eyes scanned the room as we entered the house and I wrapped my arm around his waist, "You okay?" I asked him. His eyes stopped moving and he turned to look at me, "Just looking for my friend." He smiled. "Nervous to see 'em? You look absolutely terrified." I told him as he took his bottom lip in his teeth. "A little, I haven't seen him in a while. It's actually.. really shocking he invited me." 

I just stared at Harry not knowing what to say. "Yeah." I finally said. Who was his friend anyways? The richest man in the world? "I uh, I have to go find him. Could you get us some drinks?" Harry asked as he pulled away from me. "Oh yeah no problem." I told him and he walked off. I searched around for the drink table and quickly went over to it.

"Hey, you're... Astrid right?" A blonde girl wearing a tight black outfit, similar to mine asked. "Yeah I am." I said. "I love your outfit by the way, we're twins." I added while motioning to her all black clothing and blonde hair. She smiled and took a swig of her drink, "It's my uniform actually. Safety." She smiled as she patted her chest. "You're wearing a bullet proof vest to a party?" I asked her. "Got to do your job." She laughed. I faked a smile to hide how awkward this was.

Everything about this place was weird, so far.

"So.." She said as she took another swig of her drink. "So.. Do you know who owns this place?" I asked her as I looked around the large room. I guess it was the living room, but it looked to have been changed into a party room for today. The bright white walls and extremely bright lighting made it hard for me to look up for long. 

"Yep I know him." She replied, taking a look around the room. "He's not here right now. I think he went out to get some stuff" She told me. I turned and scanned the room for Harry, wasn't he supposed to be talking to him?

"Your friend is fine, he's talking with someone else." She reassured me as she nodded towards doors at the end of the room. "How'd you know he went in there?" I asked her. Not even I had seen him walk through those doors, there were just too many people here. Probably 200 plus. 

"I saw the doors come open." She smiled. "No one can miss his thick brown hair." She winked, taking a sip of her drink. I faked a laugh, hoping she wouldn't notice I was uncomfortable.

"I know I'm not funny, sorry." She said, setting her drink down on the table and walking off. She turned back around and looked at me, "You better get you and Harry the drinks now, he's coming, oh and tell Harry that Lyssa said Hi." She smirked as her black high heels clicked away from me. I filled two glasses and looked around for Harry.

The doors came open and I saw Harry's hair above everyone else. I smiled and headed towards him, dodging everyone as they moved and danced around. "Sorry it took so long." Harry apologized as he took a drink from me. "No don't worry about it, I had company." I assured him. 

His eyes looked wild, and darker than they usually did. "You okay?" I asked Harry for the second time of the night. "Astrid.. I promise I'm okay. Don't worry love." He said and bent down to kiss my cheek. I giggled and took a drink to keep from having to say something. "Who'd you talk to by the way?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Her name is Lyssa, she also told me to tell you she said hi." I told him, his eyes went blank and his face turned pale. He wrapped his arm around my waist tightly and pulled me closer to his side. "A little tight." I gasped. "Sorry." He apologized, but his grip didn't loosen. 

His eyes searched the room and he met eyes with someone. "You know what? Let's go, we should go. We can go to my place and hang out. It'll be funner than this party." Harry smiled and led me towards the door. "What?" I asked as he pushed past people. "I don't like this party much." He said and he opened the door. 

"Wait!" A voice yelled from behind us. Harry let go of me and pushed me behind him which caused me to stumble and grasp the door to steady myself. Harry placed his hand against his jean pocket and stared at the light haired man who stood in front of him. "What do you want Rylan?" Harry asked the man harshly. "You know what I want." Rylan hissed, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a gun and pointing it directly at Harry. 

Everyone around us just watched, they all were turned towards the commotion but no one seemed to do anything.

I covered my mouth to keep my screams inside and I crouched down lower. "I don't have it." Harry said, his voice not any calmer. "I know you know where it's at." Rylan insisted and he looked absolutely enraged. 

"I said, I don't have it. Which means I don't have it or know where it's at." Harry snapped, pulling a large knife from his pocket and flipping it open to reveal it's sharp edges. "Aw Harry... you really think you're going to cut me?" Rylan laughed as he stepped closer. Harry put his hand back and touched me. "Go to the car." Harry whispered. "Yeah, send your girly to the car. I don't think she wants to watch you die." Rylan chimed as he stepped closer again. 

That provoked me, badly. I could feel the anger boiling up inside me, and felt my 'shy girl' side disappear. I reached up and took Harry's knife and stood in front of him. Everyone gasped and I looked at them all and then my eyes landed on Rylan, who didn't look bothered at all. He might have even looked excited. What had I gotten myself into. 

"Look who's come to the rescue. Are you a brave little girl?" Rylan sneered and he took another step towards Harry and I. He was really trying to get me angry wasn't he? 

"Little girl yeah? Sure." I laughed as I flipped the knife high into the air and caught it without breaking eye contact. Rylan just smiled and I could feel Harry behind me. "Give me the knife." Harry whispered to me as if he was here to save the day. "No."

I stepped closer to Rylan and held the knifes point out towards him. "Are YOU going to cut me?" He asked, obviously mocking how he had asked Harry that. "I might." I admitted, smiling right back at him. I could tell he wasn't going to back down. 

"Now you heard Harry, he doesn't have what you're looking for. So drop the gun." I ordered but he didn't seem phased. He wouldn't go down without a fight. 

I quickly turned and pushed Harry back and I heard him stumble backwards. I front flipped towards Rylan and held the knife towards his neck, he dropped his gun. "Scared?" I smirked at him. "Not at all." He smiled, as he raised his hand towards me. I whipped the knife at his hand, leaving a gash across palm. 

His eyes darkened and he stepped back. "Harry get your little girl. I'm not going to fight a mortal, she has no chance." I paused for a moment and brought the knife down to my side. "Mortal?" I asked Rylan calmly. He smirked, as usual, and laughed. "Yes, a mortal. I won't fight you." He said. 

I thought back to all the times I had hidden, I had kept what I could do all to myself. I had never thought too much about it. I figured I was just a little crazy, I didn't know any of it it was real. "I'm not mortal." I mumbled as I dropped the knife to the floor next to his gun.

Everyone gasped again. What was this? A television show? I heard Harry come up behind me and he put his hand on my shoulder. He pulled me back and pushed me to the floor. "Get to the car!" Harry screamed at me, and I shivered at how terrifying he sounded. Rylan watched Harry closely. "I hear your babe isn't mortal huh?" Rylan laughed in Harry's face.

"She didn't mean to say that. She was caught up. Leave her alone she doesn't know what she's doing or saying." Harry fumed as him and Rylan stared at each other. 

I crawled into the crowd of people and stood up and made my way over to the people who stood behind Rylan. I took a deep breath and thought about all of my abilities. All of these years I lied to myself, I told myself it wasn't real. Well news flash me, it's real. I'm not mortal. I slammed my fist to the ground and the room began shaking as claws came from my nails and my eyes turned purple. The people around me quickly scattered, leaving me out in the open. Rylan turned and looked me dead in the eyes and then to the floor. I looked down and saw that I had left a huge crack in the floor. I had cracked it. 

I saw Harry's mouth drop and he looked weak now. I hope he won't think I'm crazy. I stood up tall and walked towards Rylan. If he wanted to fight, he was going to fight me. I wasn't sure what I could do exactly, but I knew a few things. I stood in front of Rylan and smiled at him.

Rylan raised his hand but I dodged it and grabbed it with mine and squeezed as tight as I could as I looked him in the eyes. His eyes looked like night, but his weakness seemed to radiate off of him. I heard every bone in his hand crack and I shot my eyes toward his other hand as he lifted it towards me. My eyes heated up and flames shot from them as they lit Rylan's hand. I let go of his broken hand and grabbed onto his burning hand. It didn't hurt me, at all. "Are you scared?" I whispered into his ear as he fell to his knees. 

I looked around the room and no one seemed to know what to do. They were all just as surprised as I was at what had just happened. I didn't know what to do. I felt odd. I felt a sense of power, but also a bit of terror. I was now in this, whatever it was. A fight? A battle? A war against supernaturals? I can't comprehend the fact I just did what I did. I had never done anything like that before. I had never hurt someone on purpose. I didn't even know supernatural things existed. I mean I knew I was different, but I never accepted it. I was just little Astrid who wanted a career in modelling.

I felt Harry grab my hand and he pulled me back and threw me over his shoulder. He bolted out the door and put me into the passenger seat. "We have to go. For real this time." He said. The car sped off into the rain and I quickly fell asleep. That night I dreamed of the day I turned 11.


	8. 8.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around to see where I was. "Hello." I called out as I examined the small room I was in. It was completely empty, the walls were bright white and the floor was a cold perfectly white carpet. I stood up and pulled the door open. "Hello?" I asked as I looked out into the hallway. No answer.

I shut the door behind me as I made my way down the hallway. Why was everything so bright in this house? Nearly everything was a shiny white, the floor, walls, ceiling, even the furniture. "Is anyone here?" I asked as I walked into what looked like a living room. 

I turned to look around when a hand slammed on to my mouth. "Hey!" I shouted but the hand muffled my scream. "Shhh. You have to be quiet, calm down Astrid." The voice, which sounded like Harry's, whispered. He took his hand off and stood in front of me. "What's going on? Where are we?" I asked as I put my hand on my hip.

"Listen sassy, we're hiding. Just for a few days, that's all. It's just to be safe so we know they won't come after us. You know you really made them angry right?" Harry said as he turned and walked into the, as usual, all white kitchen.

"Them? Who's them?" I asked while I followed him. "So are you hungry? Do Rammiles even need food to survive?" Harry laughed as he cut up some apples into small chunks. "Rammiles?" I questioned, not sure what he meant. He chuckled. "Rammiles?" I asked a bit louder, hoping this time I'd get an answer.

"You're a Rammile. That's what you are." He said bluntly, popping a small carrot into his mouth. "What's that? A mean term? Some kind of supernatural thing?" I asked, desperate for more information. He laughed and pushed the apple chunks onto a white glass plate and went into the living room. 

"I don't know how to explain it. You're a rammile. The same way a vampire is a vampire, and ghosts are ghosts. You're just a rammile." He said as he sat on the white leather couch. "So what do I do? Vampires drink blood and what not, and ghosts haunt people. What does a, you know, Rammile, do?" 

Harry laughed and ate a few more chunks of apples before he finally replied, "Rammiles do a lot of things. You're lucky, there's only a few like you alive. They just kind of went extinct a couple decades ago. No one wanted to breed with them, they're too powerful and people feared they'd ruin the world." He explained, patting the couch for me to sit down. 

"Explain more." I insisted and he smirked. "I don't know everything there is to know about your kind, but something I do know... be careful. You're extremely powerful once you learn your abilities, and I've heard that Rammiles get crazy. They get cocky and just go, well, mad." 

I gulped and thought about how I acted during the fight. I got cocky, and I went crazy. I knew I could beat Rylan and I did, I burned his hand and broke his other. I went mad, and yet I still don't have control of all of my abilities yet.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. I've been taught a few tricks on controlling Rammiles. I never actually thought I'd might have to use them, but hey, here you are." He laughed as he grabbed my hand. My hand started to tingle, and I suddenly felt as if I was being drained. I went weak and collapsed on to Harry's lap. 

He let go and pushed my hair out of my face. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Weak. Terrible. A little confused." I mumbled. Harry laughed and helped pull me back up. "Good, then it worked." 

"What did you do?" I asked him, even though I had a slight idea. "Well stopping Rammiles for a short period is easy, only if first you can stop them for a second. All I have to do is grab your hand and take your energy. You'll be powerless for at least 5 minutes. Which gives someone time to get away. Problem is, only supernatural people can drain you." He explained. 

"I don't want to be the enemy." I whispered, as I rested my head on the couch's arm. "You're not the enemy, and you won't be. I won't let you. I'll train you, we'll hide away from anything that might get you crazy, it'll be fine." Harry said, pushing my hair back behind my ear. "I want to be out in the world, not hiding away like some sort of killer. I'm not a killer Harry, I'm not." I mumbled and a tear dropped from my eye.

"Astrid I know. You won't have to hide once I teach you to control yourself. It won't be that hard since you're just a baby at this." He said as he stood up from the couch. "Now go get changed we have work to do." 

 

 

"Yeah so why do I have to wear this stupid, too tight black outfit? I look like I'm part of a stripper swat team." I groaned as I fixed my shirt and tightened my ponytail. "Hush you. It's something we all wear. It keeps you safe." Harry mumbled as he set something up against the tree. "How does it keep me safe? Can't I do that myself?" I laughed as I rested against a tree. Harry gave me a dirty look and raised his eyebrow, "That's the kind of Rammile stuff I told you about. Don't get cocky." He said and turned away, he attached a rope to a big branch and tugged on it. "Safe." He whispered and walked over to me.

Harry led my hands to the rope and I wrapped my fingers around it. "Climb." Harry insisted, nodding his head. "I can't climb." I admitted and he sighed. "Yes you can. Climb the rope." Harry said again, this time emphasizing the 'climb'. 

I closed my eyes and raised one hand to grab a higher part of the rope and I pulled myself up. I kept grabbing higher and higher until I felt my hand hit the branch. I opened my eyes and looked down at Harry, who had to have been 7 feet below me. "Woah." I gasped. "How did I do that?" I asked him and he smirked. "You have so much to learn." He laughed and gestured for me to come down.

"Actually I really don't think I can do that." I told him, my voice starting to shake. "Astrid just get down. You shot fire from your eyes and have the strength of 4 armies in you, you can get down." He told me. "No Harry I can't. I feel like I'm going to pass out." I said. Harry sighed again and sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. "You're coming down, or we'll be here all night." 

"You're such an ass." I groaned. "I'm an ass? I'm teaching you what you can do. You just have to do it. Don't be a baby. " He said bluntly, rolling his eyes at me. "I don't want to do any of this! I want to be a model! I want to do normal 19 year old things! I don't want to be a Rammile! I wanna be human!" I shouted and I felt my anger boiling over. 

My hands loosened from the rope and I jumped to the ground. I looked up at Harry and saw him smiling. "What are you smiling about?" I asked him, still fuming. He smirked and stood up and looked me in the eyes, "Wasn't too bad now was it?" He asked and turned and walked away.

Wait.

I just jumped about 7 feet and landed, and it was the easiest thing I've ever done. What happened to clumsy Astrid who can't even order a pizza without dropping the phone?

I jogged up behind Harry and grabbed his shoulder. He stopped moving and turned to look at me. "What else can I do?" I asked him, hoping he'd still be willing to help me after how I treated him. He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Well right now you're going to sleep." Everything went black. 

 

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked Harry as he sat on the couch. "When Rammile's get angry they're stronger, more powerful and they have trouble thinking straight for a little while after. I needed to knock you out, and get you balanced so we could train more." He answered, flipping off the TV. 

I nodded and checked my phone, "It's been an hour. I was out for an hour? You said grabbing my hand would only take my power away for 5 minutes." I asked. "I'm really powerful." Harry whispered and winked. He grabbed my hand, but I quickly pulled it away. "I'm not going to take your power, we're going to train more. Follow." 

"Okay so what are we doing now?" I asked him as we walked back outside into the woods. Harry stepped back a few feet and grabbed a rock from the ground. "Catch the rock!" He ordered as he threw the rock into the air. I jumped up and felt my feet leave the ground as my hand reached for the rock. I grabbed it and dropped back to the ground, and landed the same way I had earlier. Perfectly. 

He smiled and grabbed a stick. "Catch this, but only use your fingers." He said and he threw it into the air. I reached my hand up the way I had before but this time claws came growing from my fingertips and stuck right into the stick. I pulled the stick off and looked at it. 4 claw marks were indented into it. 

"Good. So what have you learned?" Harry questioned. "I'm a dog? I kinda knew about the claws already." I replied. "You're not a dog, you're a Rammile. Like I said, Rammile's are very powerful and have a lot of abilities. You have a bit of werewolf in you, not much though. You won't start howling." He laughed. 

"Well that's good." I smiled. I dropped the stick to the ground and wiped my hands on my suit to clean the dirt off. "The next thing I'm going to help you with, well, you need to be very careful." He warned and I nodded my head, "Yeah. I will."

He took a deep breath in and back flipped into the air and caught a branch and pulled himself onto the branch. "Catch me." He said and started climbing up the tree faster than I thought was possible.

I jumped up and grabbed the branch and yanked myself up. I started following him up the tree and I felt my heart beat get faster, which made me feel more powerful. I moved faster and more swift as I raced to catch up with him. He was nearing the top of the tree when he jumped to the next tree. "Come on, come get me." He shouted and jumped from tree to tree.

I paused and watched him closely as he pounced around on the branches. My eyes narrowed on a branch that he was about to jump on and the branch snapped instantly as he went to jump for it. He fell to the ground in a loud crash, and dirt and rocks flew into the air around him. I jumped down and ran over to him.

"Harry! Are you okay?" I asked as I examined him, he had a cut on his cheek. He rubbed his head and sat up, "I said be careful." He mumbled. "I didn't know the branch would actually snap, honestly, I was just trying to focus on your path." I promised and he laughed. "I know you didn't mean to, you didn't know you can control things with your mind." 

"What kinds of things?" I questioned as I helped him back up to his feet. "Anything you want, just not people or animals. You could get a cup of water without even standing up." He explained. I smirked and turned to the door. I studied my eyes on the door and heard the door lock from the inside. "What did you do?" Harry asked. "I locked the door." I smirked.

"The keys are inside, you have to unlock it now. Unless you want to sleep outside." He said, and walked over to the door. 

"What can you do Harry?" I asked him as I followed him, "What even are you?" 

"I'm what they call a Custos, also known as a keeper, or guardian. I protect people, I can heal, I can do a lot of things to keep myself and others safe and alive." He said and pressed his palm to the gash on his cheek. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and then let it out. He moved his hand and the cut was gone, his skin looked perfect like nothing ever happened. "Wow." I gasped. No wonder he looked so great all the time. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Harry asked as he waved his hand in front of my face. "I'm just confused. Why are you... Harry Styles? In a band? Famous worldwide.." I asked. "It was an accident really. I only tried out for XFactor because I needed to keep someone there safe. I ended up getting through, and then all of this happened. It just went too far. I'm not saying I regret joining the band, I love it, but it was never supposed to happen." Harry explained and shrugged his shoulders. 

"And, how did I meet you? Someone who is also supernatural. How did we become friends? Of everyone you could have befriend, why me, someone who is also supernatural?" I asked him. "I actually didn't know you were supernatural when I met you, you had a guard up, you had protected yourself from radiating the supernatural sense. If you had accepted your abilities I would have known, but you didn't so you were basically a mortal. I guess I did know a little though, I knew there was some reason I was attracted to you. Now I know why, you're like me." He smiled, and fixed my hair out of my face. 

"I've never met someone like you Astrid, you're safe. You're not dangerous. When you found out about what you could do you hid them, instead of going and using them. You don't mean any harm, and I've never met anyone like that. Everyone with powers is, in some way, dangerous." He told me and grabbed my hand and squeezed. "You even feel safe. You have no evil in you." 

"I'd never be evil, or dangerous. Never." I said and he grinned, "I know."

 

**

Hey readers!! :-) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Lots of information in this! Just to remind you guys, all of this is made up (well the names of what they are, those aren't actual supernatural things. I picked a name, and chose some abilities!)

Rammile is pronounced - Ram, i, ill

Costos is pronounced - Cost, us


End file.
